


Once Upon a Mistletoe

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chris Miller - Freeform, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Crack Treated Seriously, Craziness and stupidity, DPD universe, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Smutty, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Workplace Relationship, the devil made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: During a DPD Christmas Eve party, Gavin finds himself caught under a strange mistletoe that won’t allow him to move even one foot unless someone helps him break the spell with a kiss.Of all people, Nines is the only one who stumbles upon him, and having no other choice, Gavin requests his help.Too bad they hate each other’s guts…or do they?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	Once Upon a Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> One of my other early Christmas gifts to everyone! Enjoy!!🎄🎁🎀⛄😁🔥🍾🍷

**Once Upon a Mistletoe**

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,_

_At the Christmas party hop!_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see,_

_Every couple tries to stop!_

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring,_

_Later we’ll have some pumpkin pie,_

_And we’ll do some caroling!_

These lyrics and this song were composed by the god damn Devil himself if Gavin Reed knew any better. The moody, irate thirty-seven-year-old detective had been practically dragged to the 2039 DPD Christmas Eve party by Tina Chen and Chris Miller, much to his dismay. The other two officers had basically barged into his apartment three hours earlier with a pristine tuxedo, and as they forced Gavin to dress up like a buffoon in it, they then hauled him in their car and drove him to the dance hall the DPD rented out every year on this special, stupid occasion.

What a waste. He could’ve been doing a boat load of better, more exciting things, and yet he was stuck here having to force a smile that wasn’t at all genuine onto his face each and every time a co-worker or a superior passed by while they stuffed their faces with snacks and drank themselves into a stupor. Gavin was already sick of the grotesque smirks they threw his way and the stupid ‘holiday cheer’ as they swayed and sang along off-tune with the music. They weren’t even happy!! They were faking it!! There wasn’t a _single_ darn thing about the Christmas Holidays that was all that exciting and fun!!

God, the music was so fucking annoying, too.

Not wanting it to get stuck in his head for days on end, Gavin eventually snuck away from Tina and Chris, eager to seek out a special ‘hiding spot’ that would hopefully also provide him with the much needed silence he felt he deserved and was his God-given right! How else was he to live past tonight?

Thankfully, there weren’t any speakers located on the second floor of the dance hall, which was actually part of an old museum that was set to be renovated and turned into a courthouse starting January, Gavin found. He read up on it by gazing at the posters and letters taped onto windows and closed, locked doors lining up and down the long, brightly lit hallways above.

Moving past each closed room with a bored expression painted onto his face, he tried not to vomit when he found cheap Christmas decorations, paintings, and glitter plastered onto doors and glass. Ignoring large Santa toys and reindeer statues placed about randomly, he looked beyond the windows leading to the outside world. He learned that a lot of heavy snowflakes had already kissed the land outside and fallen everywhere. Everything in sight was coated in a heavy, thick blanket of snow, and Gavin was eternally grateful to not be outside in it…for now. It looked pretty bad, too. Whenever the wind picked up, it would churn around the powdery white snow, and cause the new flakes to heavily cling to the doors, windows, and rooftops of cars and buildings.

“I hate Christmas, I hate winter,” he said to himself randomly, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way back down the hall. He heard laughter echoing all throughout the first floor of the building, and he decided to hide from it in case one of his ‘friends’ decided to come looking for him.

Tearing past the ‘out of order’ bathrooms on the floor he was currently on, Gavin turned a sharp right corner, and he nearly crashed face-first into a large Evergreen Christmas tree. It had a shiny, pointed star at the very top that was being held in the hands of a beautiful angelic figure. Christmas gifts and boxes wrapped up in decorative, colorful ribbons and paper were nestled at the bottom of the tree, neatly stacked and organized in a proper manner. Gavin bent down and picked one up, curiously shaking it. It weighed next to nothing, which meant that there wasn’t anything inside it, and it was all just for show.

“Figures,” he grunted as he set it back down and glanced up at the bright, colorful display and arrangement of a vine of lights that wove around the entire Christmas tree from the bottom all the way to the top.

What moron with no life had decorated this?!? How much were they even getting paid???

Stymied, Gavin truly had to wonder about it, and as he rose to his full height, he suddenly remembered what Tina had screamed out to him just earlier on the way to the party…

 _“You’re such a Grinch, Gavin Reed!”_ she’d accused him heatedly when he put up a fuss getting out of her car.

Why couldn’t he just enjoy the Christmas spirit??

Because it sucked, that’s why. It was all a bunch of highly commercialized crap meant to ring in the big bucks while under the guise of bringing people and families together, not to mention the fact that crime didn’t seem to slow down during the holidays; it actually boomed and exploded in mass.

Realizing just how bitter he was the longer he pondered on the subject, Gavin turned on his heels to get the hell away from the tree. He barely took half a step when he felt something tugging him back almost violently. As if he were a dog on a short leash, he slammed backwards, nearly knocking against the tree in the process.

Hands shooting out to steady himself involuntarily, Gavin gasped out, “What the hell?!”

Was he caught on something?!?

Turning his neck around, he glared behind himself, almost expecting to see a part of his tux caught onto a branch or a hook of the tree. However, nothing of the sort had happened, and his suit was just fine.

Weird.

Shaking his head a little, Gavin cleared his throat and made an attempt at walking away again, only to be slammed back in place firmly once more.

Now, he was getting pissed.

“What the fuck’s going on?!” Head swirling all around his environment, Gavin was unable to see much of anything that could logically explain just how and why he was stuck like this. It was as though someone had rooted his feet and planted them into the floor with some kind of seriously powerful crazy glue. Feeling practically stapled to the floor, he found he was only barely able to lift his feet to budge half an inch, but then he was yanked back towards the tree.

Roaring from the top of his lungs, he spat out, “Alright! Who the fuck’s doin’ this?!”

This wasn’t funny at all, and he promised himself that as soon as he discovered who the little trickster was, he was going to beat the unholy daylights out of the prankster until he was quite satisfied.

“Come on!” Gavin cried out again as he clenched his fists up, knuckles cracking as he slowly prepared for the inevitable fight, “Just admit what you’ve done, and I promise I’ll go easy on you!”

But no one responded, and not a single soul was in plain sight…the hallway persisted in remaining quiet and empty, much to Gavin’s dismay.

This made Gavin even more furious, and he nearly blew up into a full-blown rage. Stomping and kicking at the red carpeted floor, he groaned out painfully, “Hello?!?! HELLO!?!?”

“You’re absolutely the loudest person in this entire building, Detective,” came the one and only voice from the one and only asshole android Gavin _so_ didn’t want to run into right now…or ever.

Gazing down the hall to the left, Gavin saw a pair of fine, black dress shoes shining almost painfully directly into his retinas. Glancing up further along the long legs clad in black, his eyes finally took in the sight of Nines’ pinstripe black and grey overcoat.

Lovely.

Nines looked pristine and neat as always, ever the dapper son of a bitch he was, but his face portrayed nothing short of annoyance, anger, contempt, and disgust normally reserved for Gavin himself. All that anger and rage seemed to radiate at its highest peak when Nines stopped a few feet away from Gavin, no doubt ready to accost him rather than communicate like a normal person…machine…thing…

Rolling his eyes, Gavin spat acerbically, “Go away, freak; I’m busy.”

“Busy with what?” came the immediate response half a second later, “busy being obnoxious as ever?”

Gavin recoiled briefly, but then waved at the tree, “No, I think I’m just stuck.” It sounded as stupid as he thought, and even Nines seemed to think so. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he turned his nose up at Gavin.

“Stuck?” he repeated softly, “whatever does that mean?”

“It means what it means, you ignorant machine!!” Gavin screamed vehemently, “s.t.u.c.k.! STUCK!” After he’d spelled it out for the tall RK900, Nines stood back, and only glared. It was all he could really do lately, and Gavin was tired of it.

Unaffected by the obvious intimidation tactics, the short detective grunted, “I seriously am stuck, and I don’t need your condescending, patronizing attitude!!”

Snorting derisively at him, Nines seemed reluctant to listen. “If this is your bright idea of a game or a trick, Detective, I can assure you,” his voice dropped half an octave, “it’s no laughing matter, and I’ll see to it that Captain Fowler hears of this before the night is through!!”

Waving both arms almost frantically, Gavin strongly cried, “Holy shit! Are you blind or something?! Can’t you see that I’m not the one doing this?!” When Nines simply threw him a contemptible sneer, Gavin quickly supplied, “And why the hell would I even do this to myself??”

“You’re the one firmly standing there in place while pretending to be stuck,” came the angry slap of a reply, “you tell me.”

“Nines,” Gavin sighed out in resignation at the very height of his annoyance, “I swear to God I’m not bullshitting; I have _nowhere_ to go.”

Still refusing to take him seriously, Nines reached out and pushed him roughly. “Don’t be stupid, you—” he froze, and his words died down on the tip of his tongue when he saw Gavin immediately bounce back into his original spot after he’d been pushed back so strongly. It was as if Nines’ efforts were all for naught and didn’t matter. Testing it again, he pushed Gavin back, and yet again, the same result yielded from it.

Every time Nines tried yanking or pushing Gavin into another direction, Gavin came sliding back into place, right in front of the Christmas tree as though he truly belonged there all along. Miffed by the discovery, Nines had never seen anything like it, but he had a sneaking suspicion that something awfully foul had gone awry.

Remembering that he’d once heard talks of new bio-organic-technically enhanced and modified plants and vegetation being experimented on and developed by CyberLife for the purposes of extending their lives, he suddenly looked up towards the ceiling.

Snorting, Gavin ground out, “Are you goin’ through some weird android-malfunction thing?”

Nines didn’t reply for a while, and it made Gavin anxious. He knew the android was scanning, assessing, analyzing, and reviewing something, but when he provided no context and no reply for it, the human male grew devastated.

He lowered his voice and whispered out almost innocently, “Nines?”

“Detective Reed,” Nines huffed, “look up for a moment.”

“Umm, why?”

Impatiently, Nines snapped, “Just do it!!!”

“WHY!?!”

“I know why you’re stuck.” The answer had been laid bare for him in Nines’ stern tone of voice, and it commanded Gavin’s attention. Staring up at the ceiling, he first saw a water sprinkler, and then a mistletoe just slightly to the right of it, directly above his skull. As it danced and twirled gently and silently in the slight rush of warm air blowing out of the vents and heaters above in the ceiling, it almost seemed to glow luminously, while its red ribbon taunted Gavin in the bright Christmas-themed lights. It gave the man a headache already, and he resisted the urge to groan out lest Nines thought he sounded like some lost child.

It made no sense.

Glaring back down at Nines, he coughed up, “So what?”

“You didn’t see it?” the android asked calmly, which frightened and disturbed Gavin more so than the odd times Nines had yelled at him. For some reason, he found that when he was faced with a ‘calm’ Nines, it was far more terrifying. Especially in this mysterious situation, anyway.

Wanting to hear the answer and explanation straight up, Gavin shrieked irritably, “I saw a god damn mistletoe, so what?!”

The stoic, taciturn Nines drawled, “ _So what_? That’s your answer, Detective Reed?”

“Nines,” Gavin began wearily, wishing this night was already over, “in case you haven’t realized for some fucked up reason, we’re in a _Christmas party_!! There’s bound to be a zillion of these damn mistletoe everywhere!!”

While Nines remained silent as death, the music emanating from downstairs suddenly was deafening.

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring!_

_Later we’ll have some pumpkin pie,_

_And we’ll do some caroling!!_

“Well?!?” Gavin hissed out, clearly on the brink of imploding if he was kept any longer in the dark, “wanna tell me what’s going on, genius?”

Clicking his tongue against his lower teeth, Nines closed his eyes as he sighed out, “It’s a technically enhanced and modified mistletoe, Detective.” Glaring as he walked backwards, Nines then reached up with a long arm, poking the suspicious, mysterious plant with the tip of his finger. Although he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, he felt bad for the fact that Detective Reed truly had no idea what he’d carelessly stumbled into.

Gavin nodded slowly and sarcastically hooted, “Ooooh, sounds catchy, Nines…” he broke out into a nasty scowl, then, “what’s your point, Lord of IT?”

Pressing a hand over his closed eyelids and slowly rubbing them as though he’d been trying to relieve some tension and stress, Nines answered softly, “The mistletoe is responsible for what’s keeping you locked into place, Detective Reed.”

…..

Gavin couldn’t help it; he threw his head back, pointed crudely at Nines, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed until he was red in the face, had a shortage of breath, was sweating from head to toe, and was shaking in a mixture of anger, betrayal, and stress. This was by far the most insane, idiotic shit he’d ever heard, and for the longest time, he was absolutely positive Nines was just messing around with him. He loved seeing him squirm and suffer, after all, and their colleague relationship was more than sour and steadily heading downhill since the beginning of last year. Gavin wouldn’t put it past Nines to torture him this way.

Eyes opening slowly to meet his, nothing but silence uncomfortably stretched out between the two men for nearly a full minute. Meanwhile, the activities and festivities downstairs were ongoing; the entire DPD staff and crew completely oblivious to Gavin’s current plight. He hated that Nines had to be there to witness the direful situation, but what else was he to do?! Fly away and find help?

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing: ‘let’s be jolly’,_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!_

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree…_

“I really fuckin’ hate this song,” Gavin took a moment to grouse.

Nines sighed again, “You hate everything, Detective.”

……

Wincing, Gavin argued back testily, “No! Not everything!!” After pausing for a moment, he chirped out proudly, “I love my cats!!”

Cutting him off, Nines elucidated coldly, “If you don’t have anything intelligent or brilliant to offer as far as ideas are concerned then, Detective, I’ll just be on my way.”

Before he could turn around, Gavin cried out, “I believe I have the secret to solving this, Nines!!!” Only the seriousness and earnest features present in his voice made the android stop and turn around.

Eyeing Gavin sternly, he nodded, “So tell me…”

Not even batting an eyelash, Gavin jabbed, “Nipples, Nines. That’s the secret. If there aren’t any nipples around on Earth, the planet won’t spin anymore…” Smirking evilly, he added, “Bet ya didn’t know that, did ya?” He finished his joke off with a salacious wink thrown in Nines’ direction, but the stoic android was far from amused and charmed by it.

……

His right eye twitched, and then Nines backed away. “Have a good night, Detective Reed.”

“Noooo! Waiiit!” Gavin cried out desperately, “Don’t leave me here, for fuck’s sake!”

Nines waved him off, “You’re not taking this seriously, and seeing as how you got yourself in this mess, I’m sure you can get yourself out of it.”

“NINES!!!” a suddenly innocent sounding, childish wail escaped from Gavin’s mouth and throat. It caught both men completely off-guard, and for a while, they both froze in place; not saying a word, not moving, not even blinking in their petrified state.

It was Gavin who spoke first. “I can’t—I’m literally _stuck_ here, Nines,” he almost sobbed out, “I don’t even get why this damn _thing_ ,” he expansively gestured with his hands at the mistletoe, “fuckin’ exists!!”

Slowly turning around, though not quite facing him yet, Nines offered, “It’s a means to bring single people together for intimacy, Detective Reed, what else did you expect?”

Swallowing nervously, Gavin croaked, “So it’s basically a Pornhub Christmas special or some shit, right?”

Nines hummed deeply, “I suppose it could be explained like that, yes, but I imagine it merely traps anyone who walks under it for the sake of living out the holiday traditions that standing under a mistletoe entails, otherwise, you can’t be free of its power.”

Dancing around the subject, Gavin pointed at Nines, “Hey! You walked under it, too! How come you’re not stuck?”

“I believe you walked under it first, Detective,” Nines pointed out accurately, “therefore, it has a stronger impact on you.”

Fidgeting nervously while his stomach churned knowing what usually happened beneath a mistletoe, Gavin meekly whispered as he forced himself not to think of kissing Nines, “B-but I want to go…I have important things to do!!”

Eyes slanting in anger, Nines spat, “No you don’t; you just want to head home and drink yourself into a stupor until Christmas morning, Detective!”

“Oy!” Gavin roared, “I have plans with myself, and even if those plans involve wallowing in self-perpetuated misery, then I should have the right to do that, Jesus!”

Snarling, Nines took a step towards him. “Oh, very well, Detective.” Closing the distance between their bodies rapidly while Gavin turned pale, he added, “I want to be done with your impudence, so just—”

“NOO! WAIT!!” Gavin’s abrupt screams warded Nines off momentarily. While the android tossed him a peculiar look, Gavin grunted awkwardly, “I mean…do we _really_ have to kiss?!” He seriously felt his stomach twisting in knots at the thought of kissing Nines, but he seriously had no other idea how to extricate himself from the ghastly situation.

Nines sighed wearily, “Would you prefer if I perhaps asked Lieutenant Anderson to—”

“Holy shit, no!” Gavin nearly vomited, “I’ll take you over Hank a-any damn day!”

Sighing while he brought up a hand to rub his temples, Nines attempted to placate the growing pains the current situation was giving him, but it was of no use. As painful as this was, he knew it wasn’t right to just leave Detective Reed here, no matter how badly they didn’t like each other, and no matter how much he didn’t want to allow himself to be touched by the short human.

Staring down at Gavin coldly, he decided right then and there that yes; he was going to go through with this after all. Face suddenly turning serious, Nines then asked, “Are you ready?”

Gavin’s only response came in the form of a frantic head nod. Oh God, he really only wanted to get out here, _now_.

Eyelids fluttering in an angry tick, Nines hissed, “I can’t believe…” He ended his muttering there, however, and while Gavin pretended not to hear him, Nines loomed over him.

The butterflies fluttering wildly in Gavin’s stomach drowned out all the other noises coming from the dance hall, and as the music went on and people danced merrily, all he could think of was to be able not to react in a childish way when Nines kissed him.

But Gavin found he didn’t have to.

The kiss Nines bestowed unto him was swift and light; barely more than a moment of simply soft pressure to signify there were lips pressed against his own. And just as it’d started, Nines abruptly ended it. He was spinning around in a swirl of black and grey, walking away quickly from Gavin. The detective sighed in pure relief at the speed of the kiss, though his cheeks were flaming from having been kissed by the android he hated the most. His stomach still churned up and down wildly in the disgust he felt with himself for practically begging Nines to kiss him.

Oh well. It was all over now, and he could get back to his mundane, dull life.

But as he tried to walk away, he found he couldn’t. A soft sound of disbelief escaped him, and his eyes widened as he realized and came to learn that he was still trapped.

“Nines!” Gavin’s voice broke from sheer nerves and upset, and he tried again, “Nines!?” he called out again to the tall android softly, and Nines’ rapid stride faltered as he looked back over his shoulder once more. A dark frown broke over the pensive android’s features, and Gavin shrank into himself when he saw Nines approaching him again.

“I—”

“Of all the foolish enchantments,” Nines interrupted, talking over his outburst with a deep, pronounced growl. If Gavin wanted to protest, he found he really couldn’t. He’d been pulled into Nines’ arms and he was then _kissed._ One of Nines’ large hands fisted in his hair, and Nines forced his hot tongue between Gavin’s lips. Using his grip on the stunned detective’s hair to tilt his head to the back for better access, he then bestowed a much more intimate and deeper kiss. Nines’ free hand wrapped around Gavin’s waist, yanking him flush against himself, and causing Gavin to gasp into Nines’ mouth.

Gavin’s hands fluttered uselessly as his mouth and tongue were ravished, and he chose instead on settling them finally onto the taller male’s shoulders and holding on for dear life. Soon, as hard as he tried not letting the kiss get to him, he found that fire and passion flicked through his veins with each lick of Nines’ tongue against his own. Gavin couldn’t help but moan with sudden need. Having only ever kissed one other guy before in his life as a dare, even that had _never_ felt as good as this! This kiss was much more! It was sudden, and Gavin felt an astounding flush of desire unexpectedly overwhelming him in no time as the kiss went on.

He just had no idea Nines could ever kiss like this, but he was surprised it was possible. Surprised in a good way, he supposed.

But before Gavin could properly enjoy the kiss and respond in kind, Nines flung himself away from him abruptly, eyes narrowed as he raked his gaze over the detective with the flushed cheeks. Gavin stumbled back against the tree standing behind himself like a pillar, hands flying out to catch himself should he fall. Staring incredulously at the android who’d literally stolen his very breath, he licked his lips unconsciously, and Nines’ own breath audibly hitched.

“Can you move, now?” Nines asked after a moment, and Gavin suddenly remembered why the kiss had even happened. His brain literally had been frozen due to the fact that never in a thousand years would he have imagined someone like Nines being able to kiss and touch another living being in the way he had. Gavin never thought it was possible for Nines to do such things, but he’d been proven wrong…gladly.

Clearing his throat, he tried to cease panting, and as he took a step to the right of the tree, he found himself slammed back once again.

“God damn it!!”

Nines hissed, “Shit, it looks like this damn plant requires something more…” he cringed before he coughed out, “… _potent_ for you to be free, Detective…”

Not quite catching on, Gavin supplied, “Do you mean another kiss?”

“No,” Nines snapped, “I mean you have to reach an orgasm, Reed…”

……..

“Oh go to hell,” Gavin choked, and then broke out into a heavy fit of coughing unlike any he’d ever experienced. “This is complete bullshit!!”

“I don’t disagree,” the android standing close to him supplied awkwardly, “but I do believe that’s the next logical step to freeing yourself.”

What about this was ‘logical’!?! Gavin couldn’t bring himself to even ask that, however, and he began backing away near the tree, pushing down its long branches as he shielded himself from Nines’ curious eyes.

As he fidgeted about, Nines grunted, “Reed, what’re you doing?”

A loud ‘zip’ was heard, and then Gavin growled out, “Jerking off, genius! What else does it look like?!”

Appearing horrified, Nines quickly stepped up closer to him as he hissed, “You can’t do it alone, you fool!”

“Why not?!” Gavin bit back heatedly, wishing the floor would cave in and just make him disappear out of existence completely.

“Because I’m involved in this, now, and the mistletoe has likely sealed us both in this unholy, godforsaken ‘union’!” Nines summarized swiftly, “I have to be the one to—”

Finally catching on, Gavin nearly broke down as he cried out in terror, “Oh my god, _you’re_ the one who has to make me come?!”

Nines could only nod, clearly just as mortified beyond belief as Gavin was. However, Nines seemed to be able to remain calm, which helped Gavin calm down as well after a moment of wheezing, whining, and almost crying like a little lost baby. Visibly shaken, he trembled less and less as time went on, and he was thankful that Nines wasn’t forcing himself on him or trying to end this all too quickly; he needed a break for a moment.

“Th-thanks for giving me time,” he whispered, and Nines only stared down at the floor.

Looking down between their bodies, Gavin retreated back further into the tree as much as he could. As he felt the uncomfortable pricking sensations of the needle-like sprigs and thistles of the tree and the hot light bulbs poking and jabbing him in the back, he unzipped himself the rest of the way quietly.

“No one ventures up here,” Nines read through his fears and thoughts just as Gavin stared down the hall towards the right.

Remembering something as he pushed his pants down to the middle of his thighs, he snapped angrily at Nines, “ _You_ were up here though, you freak!!”

“Hmm?”

“I said you—” Gavin froze when he saw that Nines wasn’t looking at his eyes at all…instead, he was staring directly at his now exposed cock, just barely peeking up from the confines of his open and pushed down boxers. The raw look of admiration, hunger, and desire was clear and evidently written all over Nines’ face, and Gavin felt mortified when he caught the way Nines was staring at his cock.

Turning away from him, Gavin hissed, “Do you _have_ to look at my dick like that, man?!”

“Hmm?” Nines hummed again, and it almost sounded like he was lost and caught up in a world of his own fantasies.

Feeling beyond uncomfortable suddenly, Gavin gave up. “You know what?! Fuck it!” tucking himself back inside his pants, he snarled, “I can’t even get it up anymore when God only knows what’s going on in that perverted head of yours-aaaa!!”

A hand had suddenly slid in his pants and beneath his boxers. Grasping his cock firmly and confidently, Gavin felt warm fingers ghosting up and down his length for a while, as if sizing him up. He couldn’t help but desperately moan when his own arousal began straining against his boxers.

Chuckling warmly, Nines whispered against the shell of his ear seductively, “You’re responding rather nicely, Reed…”

As Nines pushed his boxers down, Gavin noticed how his heart felt like it might burst out of his chest at any moment. After one tiny jerk bestowed onto his cock from Nines, Gavin’s entire body was on fire as his cock was throbbing so much that it was painful with his need. While Nines stroked him evenly, he said nothing. He only endured the slight awkwardness and embarrassment he felt from this position and waited for his impending release.

A sudden weight came down upon his shoulders as the Christmas tree’s branches stuck out into his back and neck.

“You’re so tense,” Nines commented softly, though it wasn’t in an accusatory manner or in a jab aimed at making him uncomfortable. “Relax yourself, Reed.”

Running his tongue along his lower lip to moisten it, Gavin hissed, “C-can you please c-call me by my given n-name if we’re d-doin’ this?”

He could almost see the smile on Nines’ face as he spoke out softly into his neck, “Gavin…yes, Gavin…”

The rest all became one blur as Gavin’s needy body succumbed and gave in to the pleasures Nines was providing him. The android’s skilled hand eased into a fluid motion as it rubbed from tip to base. Repeating the gesture, Nines started off at a relaxing pace meant to simply soothe Gavin, but then gradually increased the speed.

Trying to contain his cries and moans was difficult, but Gavin bit down hard on his own tongue while Nines stroked him evenly. As he was pumped faster and faster, Gavin swallowed expletives when the music downstairs grew quieter for a moment.

There was no way on Earth he was going to last this long, not with how amazingly Nines’ hands were. While one hand pumped him, another was toying with his nipples, though only above his white dress shirt. Still, Gavin could feel it all, and his head spun and swam over as he let out a stream of garbled nonsense. Unable to cope with it for much longer, he felt how weak and wobbly his knees and legs were becoming, and he hooked a hand onto Nines’ shoulder as he fought hard not to crumble down in a sweaty heap.

Nimble fingers were now tracing the outline of his throbbing cock, while Gavin’s own fingers become narrow ones, the grip firmer and more assured on Nines’ broad shoulders. They felt so damn strong and powerful, and Gavin couldn’t help but lean down and gently nibble on Nines’ clothes, teeth sinking into the fabric as he shook and trembled, trying to keep his orgasm down. He didn’t want this to be over with already…no! It was far too soon…

Nines released Gavin’s cock for a moment before deftly circling his fingers around the slick tip. Against the cooler air of the empty hallway, the temperatures contrasted nicely; hot against cold. It all drew a moan from the lust-filled detective as the gentle breeze caressed his skin. The tip already dewy with pre-come, he felt Nines swirl his fingers along it. While staring intently and ardently at Gavin, Nines brought his index finger up to his mouth.

No words needed to be exchanged. Gavin’s mouth opened automatically, and he willingly accepted Nines’ wet finger deeply within the warm, wet cavern. The taste there was quite bitter, but he still sucked Nines’ finger clean. Imagining the taste of Nines on his tongue, Gavin whimpered and stroked himself over Nines’ hand, the slick sound of the android stroking his cock filling the area they were hidden in.

With Nines guiding the motions expertly, Gavin’s eyes squeezed shut as he chased his fantasy. He could almost feel the near azure eyes that had once always regarded him with coldness dissolve into a look of heat and passion, the rich, deep voice often filled with spite becoming full of filthy words. Begging and pleading as he felt himself growing wetter and wetter in Nines’ grip, Gavin slumped against Nines just as the powerful, strong android buried his face against Gavin’s neck. Seeking out the detective’s pulse in his throat, Nines sucked, bit, licked, and kissed Gavin’s delicious, sweaty skin.

The more he did that, the less control Gavin had. As their hand motions turned into uncoordinated movements, Gavin lost it. Exploding right then and there in a loud cry just as the music stopped, Nines captured his cries miraculously by slamming his mouth down over Gavin’s possessively. 

Nines pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips, and Gavin opened under the assault. The slick slide of Nines’ tongue inside his mouth was glorious. Nines mapped his mouth, leaving no spot unexplored, kissing him passionately.

As Gavin mewled uncontrollably, Nines smirked into the kiss, reveling in the fact that he had Detective Reed completely at his mercy. Laughing quietly the more he pondered it, Nines pressed a rather chaste kiss to Gavin’s lips, taking the bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it gently. Gavin again lost himself to deep, long moans, his entire body overflowing with sensation as he still released in Nines’ hand and all over his own. The bite soon turned into a gentler kiss, open mouthed and sloppy, with both men writhing against each other.

This time, it was Nines who moaned, and when he did, Gavin grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him closer. Nines let him have complete control of their kiss. When Gavin was satisfied, he gently pushed Nines away, breaking out of their kiss and heated frenzy as he leaned against the tree and caught his breath.

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,_

_Have a happy holiday!_

_Everyone dancin’ merrily,_

_In the new old-fashioned way!_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing: ‘let’s be jolly!’_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!_

“Are you alright?” Nines asked gently, and Gavin only nodded.

It was a lie, of course, and they both knew it. Gavin was really embarrassed, but the best thing he could do now was look for a bathroom to clean himself off.

“I think I should be good, now,” he randomly stated as he zipped himself back up after tucking himself into his boxers and pants. “I mean…umm…”

Nines’ eyebrows rose up a little, but he remained silent as he observed Gavin.

Gesturing around the tree, Gavin awkwardly managed to say, “Umm…th-thanks, Nines…” However, before he could run away like the little kid he was inside, he was rammed back against Nines, nearly sending them both onto the floor violently.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Gavin lost all semblances of control as he cried out mightily, “I thought it would work!!”

“So did I!” Nines hissed back, “unless we have to—” forcefully stopping himself, he flinched when he saw the foul look upon Gavin’s face. It was the look of murder, practically, and as his lips pulled back in a grotesque looking snarl, he inched up right against Nines.

Their difference in height wasn’t even a factor, and Gavin snapped, “Unless _what_ , Nines?”

There was no sense in skating around it, and Nines answered truthfully, “I think it’s required of me to experience an orgasm as well, since I’m under the radius of the mistletoe.”

……

“I’m sorry?” he quickly added in with a cautious yellow LED light when Gavin’s entire face and neck grew red.

As Nines tried saying something else quickly, Gavin shook his head and held up a hand to interrupt him. “Save it, Nines,” sighing weakly, he glared at the floor as he promised dangerously, “I’m so gonna sue the shit out of CyberLife when this is all over.”

Chewing on his lower lip, Nines pressed out, “You can’t really do that, because they’re—”

Crashing down on his knees, Gavin planted both hands on Nines’ hips, and when his face was at the same level with the android’s crotch, he spat in anger, “Alright, whip it out.”

Nines nearly burst apart, “Excuse me?!”

“You heard,” came the growl of a response, “I want to get this over with.”

“You can just use your hands, just like I did for you,” Nines argued, and as he did, both their emotions and feelings escalated and spiraled out of control. Not wanting to admit it out loud, Gavin found he genuinely wanted to know what it would be like to suck a guy off for once in his life. Not that such a thing was on his ‘to do list’, but he’d been curious about it since Nines made him taste himself.

Trying to word it properly, however, Gavin fumbled for his words as he stuttered, “It’s f-fine, I’m k-kinda tired, anyway, and I think I can do this.”

Again, they both knew what a blatant lie that was, but for some reason, neither of them could bring up a new topic or argument against it. Leaning back into the protective shadow and shelter of the large tree, Nines’ hands wavered down at his sides for only a moment before he slowly unbuckled himself.

While Gavin watched with sweaty palms and a racing heartbeat, Nines unzipped himself for a moment, and had been in the process of completing the deed, when something about this felt so…so wrong.

Nines must’ve sensed it, but he supposed that Gavin was just reluctant. Hands moving away from his fly, he gave the shorter male a sad smile as he said gently, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Ga-mmff!”

As he sprang up wildly, Gavin crushed their lips together again, his tongue seeking Nines’. Once their tongues met, the passionate detective started biting the long muscle, then soothed it with a small lap, only to bite again. It wasn’t at all violent or ferociously done, and both men noticed there was no fight behind the bite now…it seemed almost playful.

Happily returning the kisses and bites, Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s lean body while they lost themselves in their madness. Completely oblivious to anything and everything around themselves, they only relied on each other as they clung together desperately and feverishly, their minds and bodies swimming with lust and sexuality on the brink of explosion.

Gradually, Nines loosened his hold on Gavin, fingers releasing their tight grip. Gavin’s body meshed perfectly into him, but reluctantly, he found his teeth letting go of Nines’ lower lip. The android’s warm tongue lapped against his to soothe the pain Gavin now felt after Nines had previously bitten him first roughly. Soft murmurs came into his mouth, tongue following his as Nines mapped every inch of the contours inside. Hands sliding down Gavin’s neck, Nines bestowed light touches along the nape. Tracing the muscles in his shoulders and arms, next, as Nines explored, Gavin began slowly pulling away from the kiss to gasp for breath.

“Touch me,” Nines suddenly urged, then he shook his head as his LED light turned blue. “No,” he corrected himself swiftly, “touch me, _Gavin_ …”

Gavin found that he could not resist the demand, nor the way Nines uttered his name as if he wanted to make love to it. He immediately set on making the experience just as wonderful for Nines as the android had done for him. Hands grasping, fingers mapping skin, Gavin couldn’t stop them from trembling as he slid his hands under Nines’ pristine shirt, exposing his smooth, bulky chest. Practically salivating from the sight of it alone, his tongue followed the path his fingers took. The smoothness of Nines’ skin exploded on his tongue. Every curve, every dip licked and nibbled.

Strangely, Gavin discovered that his own body had already responded, even though he’d already came not too long ago. Nipples already hard in the warm hallway hardened further as he bit Nines’ nipples through his shirt gently. He was rewarded beautifully, and his ears hungrily drank in the cries and whimpers of pleasure springing from Nines’ luscious mouth.

Hips bucking frantically in the air, Nines was desperate for any friction. Tempted for a second to ignore his whimpers, Gavin eventually gave in and traced a finger curiously along the contours of the trapped shaft jutting out heavily between Nines’ long legs. Under Gavin’s ministrations, Nines groaned loudly, and then, little gasps followed as Gavin eagerly stored every inch of the android’s thickness through half-open eyes. Slow and steadily, he pulled the zipper of Nines’ pants the rest of the way down, watching in awe as the long, thick pale-pink cock sprang forth immediately.

Once again, Gavin sank down to his knees, eyeing Nines’ arousal as a heady sense of need practically drowned him. “I wonder how you taste,” he crooned out loud while Nines gently stroked his cheek with a finger.

Careful and patient with the human male, Nines merely watched through hooded eyelids as Gavin finally opened his mouth and slowly let his tongue flicker out to swipe over the tip of Nines’ erection. It was just a small taste, but already, Gavin found he liked it, and he wanted more.

“Don’t force yourself,” Nines reminded him softly, “we can take it slow.”

His words had fallen on deaf ears, it seemed. A quick moment later, there was a warm tongue greedily lapping up Nines’ arousal. Nines could hardly believe the warmth of Gavin’s mouth was now fully wrapped around him.

Nearly doubling over in both shock and sheer pleasure, Nines couldn’t help but fist Gavin’s hair gently. The passion-stricken android mewled as Gavin set about devouring his throbbing cock. Nothing had ever felt as wonderful as Gavin’s mouth felt, moving slowly up and down his length, Gavin’s tongue swirling around the tip and dipping just under his rigid cock every once in a while.

Soon, even Gavin couldn’t contain his moans, as he was exposed to the cool, then hot sensation over and over again of Nines’ cock slipping in and out of his mouth in a slow and gentle rhythm. And to think he’d always feared this…this was one of the single most amazing experiences of his life, sexually!! His body even catered to it, his own erection poking uncomfortably against the seam of his zipper, and Gavin palmed himself while trying to focus on pleasing Nines.

Mouth filling with saliva, Gavin struggled to keep his composure. It wasn’t easy when Nines’ deep, musical moans were constant, and the pleas falling from his mouth were intoxicating. Drunk on desire, Gavin delicately lapped the dripping head. Rewarded with a long expletive from Nines and a burst of fluid on his tongue, he tasted and swirled it around in his mouth, wondering just how it differed from his own taste.

Well, he found it didn’t matter; not when he looked up and saw how handsome and sexy Nines looked with his head tilted back and eyes tightly closed as he enjoyed what Gavin was doing. Encouraged by this, Gavin released Nines’ cock, and he blew lightly over the moist tip. Fascinated as he saw more clear drops appearing, then, he reached into his own pants and boxers as his fingers traced the throbbing vein on the underside of his own cock, feeling the pulse racing. His hand clamped around the base, drawing the foreskin back more as he tried blowing Nines in time with stroking himself.

The slit of his own dick was already leaking, the droplets running down the length just like Nines’ penis was. Tongue darting out to lap at the rivulets, the watery taste he found on the android made him moan. His own cock was rock hard now, the thick shaft begging for another timely release. With a deft hand, never taking his tongue off the glorious cock in front of himself, he undid his own trousers all the way. Groaning at the warm air caressing his member, Nines’ sensual moans helped Gavin to take him deeper into his mouth.

The moans increased, Nines bucking up harder. His cock was now thrusting into the depths of Gavin’s mouth. The other male gagged slightly, mouth flooding with saliva and the watery substance as Nines suddenly hit the back of his throat.

His mouth moved constantly back and forth. Sucking strongly on the upward bob and licking on the downward move, Gavin soon discovered that Nines responded to that method the best. Encouraged, his tongue flickered and moved along the entire length. As he listened and watched how the tall android was reacting, Gavin knew that it wouldn’t be long for Nines, and he desired to help him. Along with sucking Nines, he gently grabbed the android’s cock and steadied it. To his delight, Nines’ cock was leaking steadily, the pre-cum running down Gavin’s throat. He moved his hand over his own dick in the same rhythm as his mouth sucked at Nines, adding a little twist on the base. His other hand jerking his own cock in time, he felt the fluid pouring from his own length, making his hand slick.

Nines’ sharp gasps changed tempo, long and drawn out moans enabling Gavin to suck harder as his own hand moved quicker. Both of them were definitely on the edge.

“Yessssssss!”

The snakelike quantity of his moans made Gavin groan throatily. Nines screamed as his cock practically twitched more in Gavin’s tight mouth. The detective couldn’t breathe; the head of Nines’ cock deep in his throat. He closed his eyes and still saw it through, practically caving in as he was seconds from exploding a second time too soon. His own impending release drew Nines’ climax from him, however, but even in the midst of it, Nines still fought for control.

“Gavin!” he panted desperately, his hair and bangs falling messily into his eyes as he shook his head, “m-move!! I’m a-about to--!!”

Catching on quickly, Gavin pulled back enough for the hot come to spurt and fill his mouth.

Nines’ orgasm hit and dragged on like a ton of bricks, screaming his own release down into the mouth still tightly wrapped around his cock. Gavin choked on the second mouthful, too much flooding his throat. The sensation of it pouring down his chin and dripping out to his chest added to the intensity of his own climax. Balls tightening to the point of pain, his cock spilled itself one last time onto his hand, and upon hearing the telltale drips on to the floor, he shuddered.

Boneless and weak, Gavin pulled away from Nines, this time crumbling to the floor and practically passing out on top of the Christmas boxes and presents down at the bottom of the tree. The items and decorations all came crashing down around Gavin’s slumped over form, clattering noisily about.

“Fuck!!” Nines screamed as he pulled back, concerned for a moment before he realized that Gavin had passed out. Mind clear now that his balls were spent, he felt the panic begin to build.

Quickly hiding and clearing evidence of what had happened seconds ago, he knelt by Gavin’s side, shaking him as he whispered, “Gavin?!?! Gavin?? Please say something!!”

When Gavin failed to move, Nines hissed out again, “Fuck!!”

Just as he’d been about to go find help, he heard light coughing, following by a tiny giggle.

“Delicious,” Gavin declared, wiping his lips with the back of a trembling hand as he struggled to slowly get up. Nines of course helped him, and as he tried pushing Gavin’s messy hair back into place, Gavin laughed once again as he pointed at Nines’ own messy head of hair.

Scowling, Nines snapped, “I don’t see how this is funny, Gavin.”

Hiccupping, Gavin cried, “It’s really not f-funny, but what the fuck! At least we can move, now!!”

Testing it once and for all, Nines helped Gavin up to his feet, and they stepped as far away from the tree as they could. They both sighed out in relief and joy when they were able to successfully stay away from that spot without being reeled back in.

Pushing his hair back in place, now, Gavin looked over at Nines, but the android had a difficult time meeting his gaze.

It didn’t matter; Gavin sensed he was as elated and ecstatic as he himself was, and that was good enough for him.

“Merry Christmas, Nines,” he whispered when he looked up at a large clock on the wall behind the tree, noticing that it was just two minutes past midnight.

When he’d looked away from Nines, he hadn’t been able to catch the little smile Nines threw his way as his eyes shined with adoration and renewed passion.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Gavin Reed.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,_

_Have a happy holiday!_

_Everyone dancin’ merrily,_

_In the new old-fashioned way!_

“Gavin!! Where were you?!” Tina cried once she saw Gavin joining her at the table she’d reserved with Chris Miller and Ben Collins. They all waved at Gavin as they sipped on red and white wine, clapping and swaying to the beat of the music as confetti and tinsel rained down on everyone from the ceiling once the Christmas cheer was in the air after midnight.

Grabbing onto the cold bottle of beer Chris slid across the round table his way, Gavin toasted each and every one of his friends as he grinned in pure delight.

As his cheeks grew red, Ben nudged Tina while he chuckled, “Looks like the Christmas spirit got to our Grinch after all, eh?”

Snickering puckishly for a moment, Tina then tapped Gavin’s elbow, desperately trying to get his attention. “Gavin?” she asked gently, “are you really having a good time?”

As Gavin stared at her for a moment, fully taking her question in, he then turned in his seat and peered over his shoulder. About twenty feet away behind their booth, Nines could be found seated next to Connor and Hank Anderson.

Once their eyes met, mutual smiles of understanding broke out on their faces. Raising his bottle of beer in a silent toast to Nines, Gavin smiled even widely, and Nines playfully winked at him in return before turning back to his conversation with Hank and Connor.

“So Gavin,” Tina’s warm voice brought him back to full attention, “care to share the details? Hmm?”

All he could do was shrug as he laughed out heartily. “All I can say is that you assholes better invite me to the next Christmas party for sure,” Gavin replied as his eyes shined and glimmered with nothing but joy and tranquility, “I’m really startin’ to like the holidays, now.”

The weather outside may have been cold, but the serene feeling that came along with Nines’ smile on his back the entire time warmed him up more than the summer sun ever could.

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,_

_Have a happy holiday!_

_Everyone dancin’ merrily,_

_In the new old-fashioned way!_

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
